


A questionable purchase

by Paleopotato



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Belly Kink, Force-Feeding, Gluttony, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: Sam and Alex have bought a cursed game. What happens when they end up stuck in a fantasy world that want's to stuff them.
Relationships: Alex/Sam (Stardew Valley), Alex/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. A Wish Fulfilled

Alex was bored. Normally he would workout or go run around the block but the weather was partially miserable. “I hope that rain goes soon. It's been going for like two weeks.” he sighs as he lounges on the couch. Sam had left some games for him and had moved in with the jock. Alex thought he was still buff and muscular with not a hint of fat on him but after Sam moved in with him the brown haired male had started to pick up the blonds eating habits. 

“Hey Alex should we start that JRPG i bought apparently its cursed how dumb must they be.” The blond laughed as he inserted the game into the console and turned it on. The two of them created their characters and made them look exactly like each other before they completed some tutorial quests. “I’m not seeing anything that is making this game seem haunted.” Alex joked as they accepted a quest to visit a palace on the far side of the map. 

The first red flag should have been that as they got closer to the palace more NPCs were overweight and they got fatter the closer they got to the palace. Sam and Alex thought nothing of it as they continued to play. “Hey look we are here.” Sam says excitedly as it took them almost an hour to reach the palace. “Welcome young adventurers enjoy your stay.” Echos a voice not only throughout the game but through their house as well. 

“That was the game right?” Alex asks Sam a little concerned as their characters walk into a grand dining room. The screen fades to black and shows the fantasy versions of themselves pigging out as ghostly hands bring more and more food to them. Eventually the screen fades to black again but Alex and Sam also pass out. When they woke up the two guys found themselves in the most luxurious of bedrooms with a slight softness to their bodies. The palace had trapped them inside a game and it had gotten them fat.

Alex was the first one to wake up. He was in some fantasy underwear and was now sporting a small belly. Sam was still asleep next to him and had gained an extra 20lbs from how much his character had been fed by the ghostly hands. “Sam, we are inside the game.” Alex panicked as he frantically tried to shake Sam awake but the blond didn’t appear to be bothered by his weight gain or the fact he was trapped in a video game. “Yeah Alex I know that was part of the reason why I bought it. I thought you would look really hot with a gut and I wanted to make sure we could live a happy life together.” Sam blushes as he rubs Alex’s newly developed belly.   
“Wait, this was all a plan to fatten me up but you're like twice the size of me.” The jock says trying to wrap his head around why Sam would want to get fat as well.   
“It's simple big guy, I want to be fat as well.” he chuckles as they both hear a knock on the door. 

A large obese minotaur with shaggy brown fur and massive tusks opens the door. “Her royal majesty has requested your presence please make your way to the dining room.” He orders picking up Sam and Alex before marching down to the dining room. Sam and Alex were still in their underwear as the minotaur hadn’t really given them any time to get changed and they had outgrown most of their clothes. Sitting on a marble throne in the centre of the room was a giant woman. She was about twelve foot tall with a soft build. She was wearing a simple brown robe with some bronze armour and a massive spear in her left hand.  
“I am Adephgia the goddess of gluttony and i’m delighted to have you two here. It's been so long since i have had some cute guys living in my palace.” she gave a wink before walking back to her throne room leaving a swarm of floating ghost hands behind her. 

“Did she just say she was a goddess?” Sam asks, stunned and a little flattered that she thought he was cute.   
Alex was still a little annoyed at Sam for making him lose his abs.   
“They aren’t anything special but that makes them perfect for feeding.” A ghostly voice whispered as a grand feast covered one of the grand tables and chains tied the jock and the skater boy to a chair, their feeding was about to begin...


	2. The feasting begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian makes his not so grand entrance plus some nice feeding.

Alex desperately tries to struggle out of the chains that have tied him to the comfy chair. Sam on the other hand just relaxes and lets the floating hands stuff a slice of pizza in his mouth.   
“Aww new guests i always love it when we get new guys to chill out. "A young ghostly voice says as the floating hands shove a giant burger into Alex’s mouth.   
“Please try and relax like your friend as our master wants to make you two as relaxed as possible.” Alex couldn’t speak even if he wanted to as more fattening food was forced into his mouth. His shirt starts to ride up exposing a small sliver of his rounded out abs. The blond on the other hand was gorging on the pizza he was given, not really caring that his shirt didn’t fit over his growing stomach. 

“You two are now children of gluttony. Our master shall ensure that you never have to move again. Alex, you dream to be a gridball star but don’t you think it's more rewarding to be lazy and treat yourself?” the ghosts whisper. “And Sam you dream to start a band right with someone called Sebastian right? Well isn’t he going to come looking for you.” The spirit laughs continuing to feed Sam slowly encouraging him to say. 

Alex suddenly found himself unable to move like his body was no longer his. “Silly jock you think big muscular and in shape will get you a date. But everyone knows a soft and chubby boy is better to cuddle.” The spirits laugh again trying to encourage Alex to give up to gluttony. He did try and struggle but slowly found himself drifting into a food coma due to how much he ate. It wasn’t too long before Sam fell into a food coma as well. 

They woke up in a strange place they were back in the bedroom they had shared in the palace. Alex was now noticeably softer with a plush gut and the starting of some moobs. Sam was a lot fatter weighing about 300lbs while Alex was only about 230lbs. Lying on bed next to them was Sabastian in some fantasy gear like the other two and a small starter belly.   
“Oh why are you here?” the blond asks really confused as he notices the small layer of chub on his friend.   
“Oh hey Sam glad i found you...but how did we get here?” the darker haired boy grins after opening his eyes. This adorable reunion was interpreted by Alex’s stomach who demanded to be fed. 

That was the first time the brown haired boy felt his mind start to change. He clutched his head as memories of wanting to play gridball and workout were replaced with wanting to overeat and get fat. Sam felt it to this nagging in his brain that kept trying to get him fat. Ultimately both failed to ignore these voices and what they promised was really appealing.   
“You two look really tried.” Seb laughed as he patted Sam’s chubby belly and he was really liking his new softness.   
“Oh today gets better another handsome male enters the palace of gluttony.” A ghost sang as they felt Seb’s presence. The dark haired boy had no idea what was going to happen to him because Sam and Alex were now twice the size they had been before entering the palace. “Now then what do you long for?” the ghost hands ask carrying a whole buffet into the room. Every possible food you could imagine was there. Sam was eyeing up some donuts and a rather large sack of pizza. Alex’s stomach continued to growl when he noticed the rich meat dishes that were on offer. Seb was beginning to realize how the guys had gotten so fat so quickly. 

Sebastan wasn’t spared from the feeding. He was smart about hiding his thoughts about what he wanted to do from the ghosts but they’d soon find a weakness they could exploit. The jock and the skater boy were eagerly eating away wanting to please the goddess of gluttony who had adopted them. Once they had eaten enough the floating hands started to massage their stuffed guts. Seb was still being fed no matter how hard he tried to resist he eventually passed out in a food coma and joined Sam and Alex in getting belly rubs. 

Over the next few days Alex stopped mentioning gridball completely and Sam had stopped talking about wanting to start a band. Sebastian had stopped talking about wanting to be a programmer which meant that all three of them were under the goddess’ spell. More importantly this meant they were now permanent residents with no chance of escaping.


	3. (Sam only) Trapped ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns half of the truth

Sam was the first to wake up from his food coma. The first thing he noticed was his chubby gut. He wondered how long he had been in the palace and what his family were doing. His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach rumbling and he sighed patting his new pudgy belly. “Ok i’ll feed you geez.” Sam grumbled as he headed out of his room not before eyeing the new video games that were left in a box for him. “Ok i can game later, food first.” He grins. 

He arrived at the dining room but he saw the goddess chilling in one of the giant chairs. She had shrunk down to human size and looked younger than her original form. “Come Sam join me.” Adephagia called over as she used her godly abilities to drag the blond over to a chair. She was impressed with Sam's growth as he required the least mental alterations to get him fat and lazy. The Blond sat down and eagerly dug into the greasy and cheesy pizza that the goddess of gluttony had created especially for him. “You are such a good boy aren’t you.” She encouraged patting Sam’s belly making him feel content. “My son shall return soon.” The goddess paused dramatically. “He will be looking after you and the other two while I get ready for a little something.” She smirks. 

Sam was none the wiser but Adephagia had been using joja corporation to fatten up the world that Sam, Alex and Sebastian was from. She had been using one of her demigod children to make sure everything was going according to plan. “My son has shown interest in you three and I hope you enjoy your eternal stay.” She laughed. 

It suddenly hit Sam they were stuck here forever with no way of getting home...but why was he so content with that? Why was he willing to get fat for a guy he didn’t even know yet? The blond couldn’t really move or run if he wanted to as the goddess had started shoving pizza down his throat. The fantasy clothes he was wearing when he arrived in that world ripped exposing his pudgy flesh to the palace. Sam’s chubby gut pushed forward as more pizza was stuffed into it, two plump moobs grew on his form and a light blush spread over his chubby cheeks. “There is no escape Sam, only gluttony.” The goddess of gluttony laughed as Sam’s memories of home got fuzzier and fuzzier. “So i am here forever?” he asks in one last desperate attempt to rebel. “Oh course my little blond butterball, my son will enjoy your company.” And with that Sam could only remember Alex and Seb. “Why are you doing this?” he pleaded desperately wanting to cling onto his old life.  
“Why it's simple, I've had your world on my radar for some time and my adorable demigod son thinks you are partially cute.” the goddess laughs, 

Sam was forced to eat the last of the pizza before walking back to his room. He knew he should warn Alex and Seb about what was going to happen to them but his body told him to lay down and eat while playing video games. “Oh ok we can talk to them later.” he sighed listening to his stomach rumble. He opened the mini fridge in his room and pulled out some maple bars to snack on. He did wonder who this child of gluttony was and why he thought they were so cute. “Ah well I’m sure Alex would appreciate the compliments.” he sighed as he turned on his new console to start playing.


	4. (Alex Only) Resistance is useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex loses his jock like ways

Alex instantly knew something was wrong. Sam had returned lazier and had forgotten who he was. He looked at his blond friend and saw nothing he recognised just a fat lazy boy. Alex looked down at his own body, it had puffed up a bit and his abs were gone but he was still the thinnest out of the 3 captured boys. That meant he was next on the goddess’ hit list. 

Alex was understandably nervous. He wanted to be a gridball star and now he was stuck in a place hellbent on making him as lazy and fat as possible. This was all becoming too much for him to accept he needed to escape. Quietly he left the room the three boys were sharing with the intention of returning to rescue Sebastian and Sam. 

He entered one of the grand hallways that seemed to stretch for miles. He did wonder how many other guys were trapped here? And how big were those guys. He pictured Sam’s new flabby form and imagined himself that big as well. “No, that can’t be me. I need to get out of here.” He groaned trying to find an exit in the endless winding hallways. 

Eventually Alex found a massive empty room with what seemed to be full of gym equipment. They all looked rusted and broken, like someone hadn’t used them in a very long time.   
“That’s odd? Why is there gym stuff here?” He mumbled puzzled. Alex slowly started to see if any of the equipment was usable but he could hear a strange growling coming from his own stomach. It was like every time he tried to workout his body was consumed in an unstoppable hunger. “Ugh...Must...Fight...Hunger...Pains” He moaned trying to do a few pushups but Alex could only manage to do three. 

Moaning from hunger Alex tried to remember which way the dining room was to get some of the palace’s amazing and very addictive food. He hated how his workout session was cut short due to a little hunger. Eventually he stumbled into the throne room. Adephagia the great goddess of gluttony stared down at Alex. “Oh look who finally decided to join us, our little jock friend.” She grinned quickly picking up Alex. The ex-gridball player tried to struggle but it was no good. Alex was well and truly captured.   
“Don’t worry my child soon you’ll accept the life of gluttony.” The goddess grinned delighted to see Alex so helpless.   
“No fuck your life of gluttony i was born to be the best gridball player ever.” Alex spat back seething with fury.   
“Are you questioning my authority?” The goddess raised an eyebrow almost amused by this rebellion.   
“I not only question your authority, I don’t acknowledge it.” Alex yelled. It felt good to say all of that and he had never used the word acknowledge before.   
“Well then i guess i must discipline you” The goddess smirked carrying Alex deeper into the heart of the palace. A large room named “The tube room” could be seen on a brass plaque on the door. 

The room itself was bright and airy and let in tons of light but the main feature was the massive tanks of fattening liquid in the centre of the room. Alex saw and millions and billions of other young, attractive males were being fattened up seeming forever by tubes pumping the fattening goop into them. Soon Alex would be just another guy added to this collection, just another number on a spreadsheet. Just another bloated chubster.   
“I hope you enjoy your stay cutiepie.” The giant goddess winked, strapping Alex into one of the beds and inserting a feeding tube into his mouth. All Alex could do now was drink, and drink he did as his stomach was stuffed full of a creamy fattening liquid with a chocolate flavour. He moaned from being so completely stuffed. His pants could no longer contain his growing belly and the button popped off, they ripped at the seams and his jersey lifted up exposing more and more of his hefty belly. The fattening process continued for what felt like weeks. Alex saw guys come and go from the room, properly being taken somewhere else. Eventually The goddess with a much smaller male came to see him. 

“Meet Ryan, my adorable demigod son who will be your new caretaker.” the goddess announced making sure Alex could see the tall dark haired boy. He looked around the same age as Alex about 6’2 with short dark brown hair and a very chubby build. After transporting Alex back to the room he was sharing with Sam and Sebastian the real fun could begin. 

Alex was placed on his bed letting his stomach rest from the constant stuffing he had had for the last four weeks. He was much bigger now. His belly hung close to the floor and he had a really wide and fat arse and two very fat moobs. “Well you won’t be playing any sport now.” Ryan grinned. Alex reluctantly agreed. His days of playing gridball were now over.


End file.
